Connections
by ShayxxRosie
Summary: Kim and Shego are brought together by two unlikely people
1. August

Chapter One: August (Jazzy's P.O.V)

I walked through the crowded halls of Middleton High. I sighed and kept walking, making my way through the teenagers. It was my first time here, I felt like an outcast, which, in reality, I should be used to. I was always a loner in my schools. I was lost in thought, until someone walked…well…ran, straight into me, knocking me on my bum.

"Hey! Watch it!" I winced as I picked up my books, people are mean.

"S-Sorry…" I looked up at the person.

"Whoa…uh…no, my fault, totally my fault." I blinked. It was a girl with black hair and green eyes. She kneeled in front of me and helped me pick up my books and papers. I bit my lip. She wasn't all that bad looking…her face looked smooth, her cheeks were not pale, but they weren't a rosy red either. She looked at me, and gave me a charming grin.

"Hi…man, I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

"No, no it's okay-"She took my hand. I blushed.

"Let me make it up to you, where's your class?" She asked.

"Um…AP Biology." I answered, looking at my schedule. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Force of habit when I was…nervous. I stood up, the girl followed suit. She was at least 5'8, if not taller. Her shoulders were broad, her curves…were perfect.

"Say, what's your name again?" She asked.

"O-Oh, its Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jazzy."

"Jasmine…mine's Issy, short for Isabella." She said proudly. I smiled.

"Okay, Issy." The bell rang. She looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" We took off sprinting. I grinned. Issy was extremely nice to me…even though we had just met…that's unusual. As soon as the tardy bell rang, Issy had gotten me to class.

"Meet me after school, I'll walk you home." She said. I blushed a little and grinned.

"Alright." Issy grinned, kissed my cheek, than ran off.

"See ya Princess!" I heard her call, I giggled and touched my cheek.

What an awesome first day.

**Normal P.O.V**

School let out, Jasmine was standing by the door with her bag over her shoulder.

"Jaz!" She looked over and saw Issy running towards her. The brunette smiled.

"Hi Issy." She said. Her blue eyes locked with green ones. Isabella held out her arm.

"Shall we Princess?" She asked. Jasmine giggled and took her arm.

"We shall." They started walking north. They chatted about their lives. They were both adopted, both loved cartoons, and both loved meat. When they got to Jazzy's apartment complex, they walked up to the door.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow Isabella." Jasmine said smiling.

"Please, just Issy." She said. The two locked eyes.

"Be safe going home." Jasmine whispered. Issy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Isabella kissed her cheek, then gave her a quick hug.

"See ya Princess!" With that, Issy took off.

"Goodbye Issy." Jasmine said smiling. She walked in the door and bounded inside. Humming, she raided the fridge for a pop.

"Well, well, well, hey there Munchkin." Jasmine jumped.

"Ah! Shego, dammit, you scared me!" She pouted and looked at the ex-villainess. Shego snickered.

"Sorry squirt, couldn't help myself." The brunette giggled and hugged the black haired vixen closely.

"I missed you She-She." Shego blushed.

"Yeah…yeah, you too, Squirt." She said patting Jasmine's back.

"Where's Mom?" Jasmine asked looking around.

"She said she'd be here later Squirt, don't worry." Jasmine smiled.

"Will you make me food, pwease?" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." She said.

* * *

Running home, Issy felt alive.

"She's the one. She's my soul mate!" She cheered happily. She bust through the door of her cozy home and bounded into the kitchen, where her mother was making her favorite snack. Grilled Cheese.

"Hello Momma." She said smiling. The elder woman looked at her daughter.

"Well, well, what's made you so happy Issy?"

"I found my girl Momma. I found her." She said grinning. Her mother smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, I don't want to see you get hurt." Her mother warned.

"So who's your girlie?" Issy turned around and grinned.

"Hey Kim, her name's Jasmine." She answered grinning stupidly. The world renowned teen, well, adult, hero smiled.

"I'm glad you found someone, so when can we meet her?" Kim asked, putting her arm around her mother's shoulders.

"Absolutely never." Issy said, narrowing her eyes. The two redheads giggled.

"Come on Issy! I wanna meet her." Kim said, her face starting to form into her "puppy dog pout."

"Ah! Okay, okay! Jeez." Issy said, covering her eyes.

"Later though, okay? I just met the girl Sis." Issy said smiling. Kim giggled, her olive eyes sparkling.

"Fair enough Is." She said ruffling Issy's hair. Issy grinned and closed her eyes, images of the beautiful brunette flashed in her memory.

* * *

Jazzy giggled as her She-She balanced three plates of home-cooked meals on her arms.

"Were you a waitress Shego?" She asked giggling. Setting the plates down, the ex-villainess chuckled.

"For about a year." Jasmine giggled more.

"Figures She-She." There was a knock on the door and Jasmine bolted out of her chair.

"Momma!" A bell-like laughter rung in the air.

"Hello little one." Shego leaned against the door frame.

"Glad you could make it Cyclops." She said smiling a little. The one eyed brunette smiled. She was dressed in a white button up and jeans.

"I had to go and change." She said hugging Jasmine. The smaller brunette giggled and locked onto her mother, the head of Global Justice.

"Let the woman go Jaz, she's gotta eat too, you bottomless pit." Jasmine pouted.

"Momma, She-She's being mean." The older woman chuckled.

"Don't mind her Jasmine, let's eat." The younger brunette giggled and bounded back into the kitchen. Shego smiled and looked at other woman,

"How've you been Betty?"

"Work was awful…Drakken got away again." She sighed. Shego tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"Do you know what he did to Jasmine?"

"Something genetically…but as far as we know, it isn't harmful. The effects might have showed up already if that was the case."

"If he comes here he will be dead." The green skinned woman's lip curled up into a snarl.

"Easy Shego, we don't need murder on your plate too." Shego sighed.

"True…but you were warned." Betty chuckled.

"Naturally."

"Momma! She-She! I'm hungry! Come on!" The two women giggled.

"We're coming, we're coming." Betty said walking in the kitchen. She sat down beside the little brunette and ruffled her hair.

"How was school today Jazzy?" the older brunette asked as Shego set out their dinner. Jasmine bit her lip and smiled.

"It was…good."

"Oh, that reminds me, who was that pretty girl who walked you home?" Shego asked sitting on the other side of Jazzy, who was blushed a hot pink.

"That's Issy…she helped me out with classes and stuff today." She said playing with her fork.

"Ohh, I see. Will I see her tomorrow?" Shego asked smirking.

"No! I'm not introducing you to her! Not until later at least." Jazzy said, her cheeks puffed out lightly. The women laughed.

"Okay Jazzy. Okay." Shego said smiling.


	2. September

**Chapter Two: September**

The two girls walked out of school giggling.

"Wow Jaz that was…wow."

"Did you see the cheerleaders' face?"

"Yeah! She was in shock!" Issy said, her eyes brightened by the sun. Jasmine smiled and leaned her head against Issy's shoulder as they walked.

"So…do you wanna meet my sister?" The taller girl asked. Jasmine looked up at her.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. Issy laughed.

"Okay, okay!" Issy wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's waist. The two walked east of the school and remained quiet.

-_I can't believe it's already September_-Issy thought as she held the shorter girl close to her. Issy looked at Jazzy, so little, so adorable, her eyes were exceptionally bright today. Jazzy looked up and locked eyes with the taller girl for a few minutes. She blushed and looked down. Issy smirked.

"What's wrong dear?" Jazzy looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing Is." Issy smiled and kissed Jazzy's head, who blushed at the contact.

They walked around a curb and up the driveway of Issy's house. When they got the door, Issy looked at Jazzy.

"Um…my family knows about you and they're really…weird haha, um…just be yourself, 'kay?" Jazzy giggled and hugged Issy.

"I'll behave." She said. They locked eyes again and Issy gulped lightly.

"Um…shall we go?" Jazzy laughed as the usually, confident Issy, was being a big baby about her meeting Issy's family. Isabella opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen dear." Issy gently pushed Jazzy in the kitchen. Jazzy's mouth dropped. The redhead had her back to her but Jasmine knew in an instant it was Anne Possible, her mother's crush and…Kim Possible's mother.

_-I'm fucked-_ She thought. The woman turned around, her bright blue eyes sparkled and she smiled gently.

"You must be Jasmine?" The only thing the brunette could do was nod dumbly.

"Jaz, I know my mother is hot, but jeez, close your mouth." Jasmine forgot about the possible danger she could be in, clamped her mouth shut, and blushed six shades of red.

"Issy!" She squeaked. Anne laughed and smiled warmly.

"Isabella, no teasing." She said. Issy just smiled and patted Jazzy on the back.

"Ask nicely and maybe she'll give you a show," Issy whispered into Jazzy's ear. That caused Jazzy to drop her bag and put her hand over her mouth.

"Isabella, go get your sister before Jasmine passes out on the floor." The older redhead said giggling. Isabella grinned and ran up the stairs, leaving Jasmine with the Possible Matriarch. She sat at the table and bit her lip.

_-Shego is gonna kill me…or mom seeing that I'm staring at her crush.-_ She thought. She didn't notice Anne walk behind her. Jasmine almost fell out of her seat when Anne started to rub her back.

"You're very tense sweetheart, are you alright?" the older Possible asked. She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs.-"

"Possible." Jasmine nodded.

"Mrs. Possible, your house is quite lovely." She said. Anne smiled and kissed the girl on her cheek.

"Thank you." She giggled as Jasmine's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"AH! Mom! Sis is trying to kill me." Jasmine saw Isabella run down the stairs and hide behind her mother.

"Issy broke in while I was showering!" Jasmine gulped as Kim Possible revealed herself. The redhead stopped what she was doing, looked at Jasmine, and slowly grinned.

"Jasmine?" The brunette nodded. Kim giggled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said extending her hand. Jasmine took her hand and shook it.

"Likewise Kim Possible." She smiled as the redhead smiled sheepishly.

"So, you know me?" Jasmine nodded.

"Who doesn't?"

"Touché." Jasmine heard the door open.

"Honey! I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen James." Jasmine saw two identical twins and an older man walk in the kitchen.

"Hey mom-"

"Did we miss dinner?" Jasmine blinked. They were like Uncle Wally and Uncle Willy.

"Whoa Issy-"

"Is that Jasmine?" Jasmine felt Issy stand behind her.

"Yes tweebs."

"Hicabickaboo?"

"Hoosha!" They high fived each other. Jasmine looked at the dark headed girl confused.

"That means they think you're hot." She said smirking. Jasmine blushed.

"Oh." Issy kissed her forehead. Jazzy felt her phone start to vibrate.

"Oh! I forgot to tell my mom and sis where I was!" She took her phone and went into the living room.

"Mom I'm so sorry-what? No Mom I'm fine…promise…I'm at Issy's house..."Jazzy blushed. "Yes that Issy." Issy smirked.

"Hey Sissy, I know I'm sorry…Yeah I'll be home at six…okay, don't start the goodies without me…I love you too She-She."

_-She-She? What kind of nickname is that? -_ Jasmine hung up her phone and smiled.

"I gave Mommy a heart attack." She said. Issy chuckled. They walked back into the kitchen.

"What did your mother say?" Kim asked.

"She was just worried. Where she works at GJ, I'm a valuable target-"Jazzy clamped her mouth shut

_-Shit. –_ She thought. That peaked everyone's interest. Issy's face paled slightly and she shifted nervously.

"Oh? What does she do?" Kim asked.

"She's a task leader, she goes on dangerous missions when you're not available." Jasmine answered. It was true…sort of.

The rest of the evening went entertainingly, the twins showed off some other their technologic devices, must to Issy's dismay. Then, it was time for Jazzy to leave.

"I'll walk you home."

"Issy, I live on the other side of town, I'll be okay."

"We'll take my bike then." Jasmine tilted her head. Issy led her to the garage and sure enough, there was a 2008 Kawasaki bike, blue and black. Issy handed her a helmet and smiled.

"Let's go." She said.

In about 20 minutes, they reached Jazzy's house. Taking off their helmets, they got off the bike.

"Thanks Issy."

"You're welcome Jasmine." The brunette bit her lip. Her name sounded amazing coming from Issy.

"See you tomorrow?" The black haired beauty smiled.

"Definitely." Jazzy reached up and placed a kiss on Issy's cheek, right next to her lips.

"Bye!" Jazzy said going in the apartment. Issy blinked and slowly smiled.

"Bye."


	3. October

**Chapter Three: October.**

Jasmine shivered as she exited the gym. Cheer practice should've kept her warm, but she was freezing as soon as she was outside.

"Jazzy!" She looked over and smiled as Issy approached her.

"Hey Issy." She said shivering. Issy took off her Carhart and wrapped it around the smaller girl.

"Issy, you'll freeze!"

"Nonsense, you're the colder one, come on, let's get you home." She said. Jasmine smiled warmly. Issy always took care of her. She was good at it, too. As they approached Jazzy's complex, the smaller girl looked at the taller one.

"Would…you want to meet my Mom and Sister?" Issy thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" Jazzy bit her lip.

"You have to promise me something." Issy looked at her.

_-Okay, now I'm worried. –_

"What is it?"

"Whatever happens, don't attack and please still be my friend." Issy saw tears being to form in Jazzy's eyes.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Issy said putting a hand on Jazzy's cheek. They both took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Jasmine took Issy's hand and they walked in.

"Mom…Sis? I brought Issy home." The brunette called out cautiously. Issy's mouth dropped as the head of Global Justice greeted them.

"Hey sweetheart, Shea has some food on the table." She looked at Issy.

"You must be Isabella, right?" Issy cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said. The director grinned and ruffled Jazzy's hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said. Issy blinked and nodded again.

"You as well." She said. Jazzy gripped her hand a little tighter. Issy squeezed back in response. When Betty headed into the kitchen, Issy looked at Jazzy.

"Betty Director is your mother?" She whispered, more shocked then anything. Jazzy looked down.

"Yes." Issy tilted Jazzy's head upward.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand why you didn't want to tell me."

"But you still have to meet my sister…" Issy nodded.

"I made you a promise." She said. Jazzy smiled and led Issy to the kitchen.

"Hey Munchkin, bring your girlfriend?" Issy looked at the woman by the stove. Jasmine blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." The woman turned around and smirked. Issy's body tensed and all of her instincts screamed "run and protect Jazzy" but she could do nothing but stand there.

"Um…Issy…this is my sister…Shego." Issy looked at her like "you've got to be kidding me." Jazzy shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on girls, Shego makes a mean casserole." Issy and Jazzy took their seats. Shego asked the blessing and they began to eat.

"Damn, this is good, you weren't kidding." Issy said taking another bite. Jazzy giggles and patted Issy's head.

"Doy." She said. Betty groaned and Shego started cracking up.

"The last thing I need is another Shego." The one eyed woman sighed. She snickered.

"You know you love us Cyclops." She said.

"More Jasmine, then you." Betty retorted. Shego pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ouch." She said. Jazzy giggled.

"I love you She-She." She said taking Shego's hand.

"And I love you Squirt." The green skinned thief replied ruffling Jazzy's hair. Issy tilted her head.

_-This is the woman who tried to kill Kim? –_She thought as Shego pulled Jaz into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did…?" Issy trailed off, not knowing what to say. Shego looked at Betty, who nodded in response.

"Well, Isabella…I quit Drakken because of Jazzy here…I found her on the streets, pitiful thing actually, her parents..."Issy saw Jazzy flinch.

"Her parents where asses, let's just say that, then when Drakken saw that I found her, he wanted to experiment on her, which was a no-go for me.

_**"But Shego! Think of all the wonders she could do with this DNA in her system!" the blue man pouted.**_

_** "Absolutely not!" Shego growled holding the eleven year old girl close to her.**_

_** "Shego, don't make me dock your pay." The doctor regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. A glowing green hand sent him flying back.**_

_** "I QUIT!" The woman yelled holding the small girl close. With that, she disappeared.**_

"He wanted to experiment on her?" Issy growled, her fists clenching. Jazzy sat in Issy's lap and stroked her hair, something that the smaller girl learned that helped Issy calm down.

"He…kidnapped her a few months back…and somewhat succeeded. We're trying to figure out what he's done." The Director added. Issy looked at Jazzy, who nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"But how are you not…wanted I guess." Jazzy asked.

"That's where I came in. Shego came to me with Jasmine asking me if the charges to be dropped, with a lot of compromises and a lot of deals, Shego got off with 10 years of parole, along with working for me." Betty somewhat smirked. Shego sighed.

"Yeah, that's it. And let me tell you what, the villain community was furious," Shego smirked. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the courts wouldn't let She-She adopt me, which is why Betty is my mother, and not Shego." Issy nodded.

"Oh, okay, I see. As long as you take care of her, I'm fine." Issy said. Jazzy smiled and nuzzled her friend's cheek.

"I better get home before my Mom calls." Issy said smiling. Jaz pouted.

"Fine."

"Do you need me to take you home?" Betty offered.

"Nah, I'll be alright."

"I'll walk you out." Jazzy said. She took Issy by the hand and led her outside.

"Well…um…that's interesting." Jazzy giggled.

"How?"

"Global Justice Mom, ex-villainess sister?" Issy said smirking.

"Touché. I won't tell if you won't." She said.

"Deal." Issy said, she kissed Jazzy's cheek.

"See you tomorrow babydoll." She said. Jazzy blushed.

"Bye Isabella." Issy gulped lightly at the sound of her name. She waved.

"Bye Jasmine." Jazzy gripped the door handle and resisted the urge to shiver. Issy began to walk home. Jazzy stayed outside until her friend's figure was out of sight.


	4. November

**Chapter Four: November**

Issy ran to the gym, hoping she hadn't missed Jazzy's cheer practice. She swung the doors open and saw Jaz flipping onto the pyramid and pose, before back flipping off the girls and doing the splits on the floor. Issy stared as Jazzy got up and did some spastic movement before doing a triple back flip, finally ending the routine.

"Nice job girls! Jasmine, you need better movement, flexibility, and your timing was off." Issy growled as the cheer captain, Lesley Rockwaller, put Jazzy down. The small brunette hung her head.

"Right…"

"Hey now! That's not right! You guys know live and well Jasmine works harder than your bitch of a captain over here!" Issy yelled, walking up to the group. There was a murmur among the girls. The taller blonde stepped up to Issy.

"Excuse me Possible, but obviously, I'm better equipped at this job than the twig."

"Better equipped my ass! Your moves absolutely suck! Just like your sister's, whom my sister bested time and time again, mind you." Issy growled. She looked at the other girls.

"Who wants ass-shat over here to be their captain?" No one raised their hands.

"What about little Jazzy?" Every girl (except Lesley) raised their hand. Issy smirked.

"Starting after Thanksgiving break, Jazzy will be your new cheer captain." Jazzy's mouth dropped and she blushed as all the girls grinned at her. Lesley growled, then stomped off.

The pair exited the gym, Issy's arm around Jazzy.

"Thanks Issy."

"Eh, don't mention it." Issy said smiling. Jazzy kissed her cheek.

"Still, thank you." Issy smiled as they walked to Jazzy's house. The crisp fall air was slowly getting cooler.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow? I'm free the whole break, except Thanksgiving, obviously." Issy said. Jazzy smiled. She loved Issy's sarcastic humor.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Movie? Shop? Eat?" Jazzy thought for a moment.

"Hm…let's just see how tomorrow goes?" Issy smiled and nodded.

"Alright, 12?" Jazzy nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"So…it's a date?" Jazzy blushed, but smiled.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." She said. Issy kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Bye Princess." She called out as she ran home. Jazzy waved back and smiled before walking into her house, excited for tomorrow.

Issy cursed under her breath. It was 11:55 and she was not hardly ready.

_-Jaz is going to shoot me. –_her alarm had not gone off because she had it on A.M. instead of P.M. Damn clocks. She rushed and put on a pair of jeans, a tye-dye t-shirt, her converse, and she was out the door in a blink of an eye.

_-Frikking alarm. –_ Jaz thought as she stepped out of the shower. She heard the doorbell.

"Shit! Shego! Will you get that please?" She yelled running in her room.

"Yeah, yeah." Shego walked to the door and opened it.

"Hidy Issy, Jaz just got out of the shower." Shego said smiling,

"Looks like we're both late." Issy said smiling. Shego chuckled.

"Her room is up the stairs, second door to your left." Issy tilted her head.

"You're not a guy, I trust you." Shego said, sensing Issy's confusion. Issy smiled and headed to Jazzy's room. Being polite, she knocked.

"Come in! I'm…decent I guess." Issy blushed lightly and hesitantly opened the door. Jasmin's room was decked out in blacks, reds, and blues. Her bed was a king sized, she had a plasma screen T.V. opposite of said bed.

There was a dresser on the other side, and a full length mirror, which Jazzy was standing in front of, in only her white bra and a pair of jeans. The brunette looks at Issy and blushed slightly.

"Um…hi." Issy's mouth dropped and her face felt hot.

"Hey..." She said, closing the door behind her. Jazzy bit her lip and moved her hand over her belly. Issy tilted her head.

"No! No, it's okay." Issy sat on her bed.

"This is a really nice room doll." Jazzy smiled.

"She-She and Mom fought about the colors." Issy smirked.

"I can see that."

"She-She teases Mommy relentlessly, telling Mom to image that she's Anne." Jazzy giggled as Issy's mouth dropped.

"Your mom has a crush on my mom?" She asked. Jazzy nodded.

"That's how I recognized her so quickly. I can see why mom likes her."

"You checked out my mom?" Jazzy blushed a dark pink.

"N-No!" Issy fell over laughing.

"I'll have to see if she can give you a show!" Jazzy tackled Issy and pinned her.

"No!" Jazzy growled. Issy slowly smirked.

"I like the view." Jazzy looked down at her almost exposed breasts and blushed.

"Sorry." Issy moved her hands to Jazzy's hips, her forefingers rested on the slightly pale skin.

"It's fine." She said, her voice soft. They looked each other in the eyes. Jazzy bit her lip, smiling shyly. Issy smiled and kissed Jasmine's nose.

"Get dressed dear, I still wanna treat you to dinner." Jazzy smiled.

"Yes master." Issy chuckled and sat up as Jazzy got off of her. She put her hand on her rapid beating heart and took a deep breath.

_-Wow. –_ She thought, watching Jaz shimmy into a tight fitting tye-dye t-shirt. The smaller girl looked at her and flashed a grin.

"Ready!" She said.

"Spankin'." The Possible answered. Jasmine giggled.

"Yup, you're definitely a Possible. Just don't let She-She hear you. Mommy won't care."

"Yeah, cause she's in love with one." Issy mumbled. Jasmine giggled. They walked out the bedroom door, heading to the front door, then Betty stepped in front of them.

"I want her home by 11, 12 the latest." She said, giving Issy a stern look. The taller girl gulped.

"Yes ma'am." She said. Betty's eyes softened.

"Keep her safe…Possible." The eyes on both girls widened. Issy slightly paled. Betty only winked and walked away. They looked at each other, slightly shocked.

"She knows?" Jazzy asked, looked at Issy. The black haired girl bit her lip and looked down.

"Shit." Jazzy put a hand on her cheek, lifted up Issy's head and kissed her nose.

"It's okay Issy. Mom won't say anything to She-She or Kim. I promise she won't." Issy looked at her and hugged her close.

"Alright…if you say so." Issy smiled.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Jazzy giggled as Issy led her out the door.

Shego sat in the living room curled up in a chair, reading a book.

"Hey." She looked up at the GJ Director and sighed.

"Hey." Betty sat in the chair next to the ex-thief and smiled.

"You're worried."

"I am not!" Betty laughed as the pale woman gave her a glare.

"Your body language is screaming worry." Shego clenched her jaw.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Betty gave her a small smile.

"Shea, I'm worried too."

"She's old enough to take care of herself…we've trained her…but she's still that little girl I found…She's…I'm…ugh I don't know." Betty gave her a soft smile and tussled her hair.

"Don't worry Shego." She said. They heard the door open. Shego looked at the clock.

"10:45"

"Early." Betty said. They heard the two girls giggling.

"Issy, you're so tired you're slap happy."

"Nooo, I'm fine." They heard Jazzy giggle and Issy chuckle.

"I promise I'm fi-"They heard a phone go off.

"Disturbed, I like it." Jazzy said smiling.

"Whatever. Hello? Hey mom…where? Oh, Jaz's house…wait what?...well…I'll ask." Issy peeked her head around the corner.

"Um…Mom wants to know if-"

"You can stay." Betty said smiling. Issy smiled shyly and nodded.

"Thanks." She leaned back and put her phone back up to her ear.

"She said it was fine…Okay, I love you too, bye." The two girls walked in the living room. Issy sat in the recliner and pulled Jazzy in her lap.

"Apparently my mom and entire immediate family had to go one of her conventions and they had to leave right away and won't be back 'til tomorrow and…yeah."

"That's not a problem Is. We were gonna prepare for Thanksgiving tomorrow." Shego said running her hand through her black mane.

"Thanksgiving? You three?" Issy asked.

"And my brothers and parents." Shego said.

"Brothers? As in Team Go? Parents?"

"Yes Team Go. Hey! I'm not parentless!" Issy blushed.

"Sorry." Jazzy giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Is, Grandma and Pap are nice…would you want to come with?"

"Um…sure…since my family ditched me."

"Well, my dear, you can crash in Jasmine's room, I'm turning in for the night." The one-eyed brunette stood up and yawned. Jasmine got up and hugged the woman tightly.

"Night Momma." Betty smiled and kissed her head.

"Goodnight babydoll." Shego stood up and hugged both of them. Issy watched the three hug, she could feel the love radiating off of them.

_-Maybe Shego isn't as bad as I thought. –_ She thought.

"Goodnight Squirt. I'm going to bed, too." Jasmine hugged her.

"Goodnight She-She, I love you." Issy watched as Shego began to blush.

"Yeah…love you too." Betty and Shego leaned down and kissed both of Jasmine's cheeks. She giggled and kisses both women on the cheek.

"Night Momma, Night She-She. Come on Issy." She grabbed the other girl's hand and walked up to her room.

"I have PJ's-"Issy shook her head.

"You're too tiny." She winked. Jasmine blushed and pouted.

"Hey." Shego opened the door.

"Here's some PJ's for you Issy, you're about my size." She laid a pair of black pants and a black tank top on the bed.

"Thanks Shego." Issy said smiling. Shego smiled back.

"Anything for Jazzy's girl." Shego winked and shut the door before Jazzy could attack her. The shorter girl groaned and blushed.

"She's so damn sexual!" Issy laughed.

"So it Kim. It's fine. I'm used to it." Jazzy smiled.

"Well…we better go to sleep." She pulled out a small blue night gown and turned her back to Issy. She pulled off her shirt and bra.

"Jazzy…what is that…?" Jazzy froze and bit her lip.

"Um…Drakken." Issy looked in horror as a long jagged scar trailed along her back.

"He…he touched you…?" Jazzy hurriedly put on her night gown.

"He…had to tear open my back to inject…whatever chemical DNAmy made up…Shego and Mom sowed me back up, but luckily, there was no nerve damage…no nothing, just a scare." She pulled off her jeans and threw them in the hamper.

Issy just stared at Jazzy's back, then walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry." Jazzy hugged her back.

"It's okay…let's just go to sleep." Jazzy crawled on her bed and nestled under her covers. Issy sighed and shed her clothes, pulling on the PJ's Shego gave her. She crawled in the bed with Jazzy. Issy pulled her close, then the two drifted off to sleep.


	5. Thanksgiving day!

**Chapter 4.5: Thanksgiving Day! (Issy's P.O.V.)**

I woke up first the next morning. I stretched and yawned, then looked at the angel beside me. Her hair was everywhere, her mouth was slightly open, and her chest rose and fell with her even breaths. She was cuddled up against me, her leg wrapped around mine and an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and pulled her close. She purred and nuzzled her head against my chest.

_-I can't believe Shego and Betty are raising her…of all people. –_I frowned, but then I thought back to last night. Shego…had changed drastically. Instead of wanting to hurt people…she's a protective sister. Kinda like Kim. I smiled. Kim is the best sister ever. No doubt. She's been there for me since the Possible's adopted me. Always encouraging me, telling me to do what I believed was right. Even when I came out, she was never discouraging. I sighed and thought about my birth mother. She was kind and loving. I barely remember her…but I remember an angelic voice and beautiful brunette hair.

"Issy?" I looked down. Jaz was rubbing her eye.

"Hi honey." I said smiling. She blushed and giggled

"Hi Issy." She said. I kissed the top of her head.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, extremely good actually" I smiled.

"Good." She nuzzled my chest and I smiled again, holding her close.

"Say Issy?" I looked at the smaller girl in my arms.

"Yes?" Her eyes seemed timid.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Do you know your birth mother?" Jazzy asked. Issy blinked.

_-Can she read minds? –_

"Not…really. The Possibles met her, they said she was nice…out of it…but nice. I only remember that she used to sing to me and she was a brunette." Jazzy bit her lip and nodded.

"I see…mine was a junkie…she sold me to Drakken for a thousand dollars I think…I remember when she handed me to him…she said she's not worth nothing…then she pushed me and called me a worthless rat." Issy started to shake with anger. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Jazzy took her hands and held them.

"Issy its okay…Momma made sure she was arrested." Issy stopped shaking, but her fists where still clenched.

"No one should ever treat you like that." Her voice was low. Jazzy was shocked at how much Issy cared.

"I know Issy, but look where I am now, I turned a badass criminal into a softie." She giggled and Issy grinned.

"Yeah…I never thought Shego would turn out this way. I never got to go with Kim on her missions, by the time I was old enough, Shego vanished off the grid. Now I know what she's been doing." Issy smiled and held Jazzy's face in her hands.

"Shego has a thing for Kim." Issy blinked.

"'Scuse me?"

"Shego is in love with Kim."

"Kim is in love with Shego."

"I thought she was dating Ron?"

"Not for a few months. I dated his sister Hana." Jazzy's mouth dropped.

"You like girls?"

"Does that bother you?" Issy started to get worried.

"No! Not at all, I just didn't know…I guess I'm just that dense." Jazzy laughed. Relief washed over Issy.

"But, you dated Ron's sister?" Issy flashed a grin.

"Jealous?"

"No! Not at all!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Issy laughed and kisses Jazzy's cheek, who blushed.

"You're too uptight, loosen up a little." Jazzy squealed as Issy began to tickle her.

"Issy! No! No! Stop!" Jazzy laughed while trying to fend off the intruding appendages. Issy laughed and pinned the smaller girl's hands above her head, using her other hand to keep attacking. Jazzy squirmed and tried to get away.

"Issy!" Jaz bucked her hips, throwing Issy off of her and pinned down the taller girl before she had the chance to get back up.

"Ha!" The smaller girl smiled triumphantly. Her captive, however, did not look so pleased.

"You just got lucky." Jazzy rolled her eyes and laid flat on Issy, snuggling up to her chest. She looked Issy's emerald green eyes and smiled. The taller girl slowly began to blush.

"What?" She asked.

"You're extremely hot, didja know that?" The dark haired girl blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Um…thanks?" Jazzy giggled.

"Any time." She kissed Issy's cheek. Issy rolled her eyes, then the door opened.

"Jazzy are y-…oh, sorry, should've knocked." Jazzy turned her head and blushed three shades of red.

"Mom!"  
"Doctor! No! No, no, no! It's not like that I swear!" Issy sat up too quick causing the two girls to butt heads.

"Ow!"

"Shit!" Betty cracked up with laughter.

"Chill, chill, I just came to say that Team Go is down for the count." Jazzy looked at her mother.

"What? Why?" She asked, tilting her head. Betty shrugged.

"Hego just called, they all have the stomach virus." Jazzy shuddered.

"Ew."

"Puke bothers you?" Issy asked.

"She has a phobia of it, actually."

"Mom!" Issy looks at the smaller girl, smirks, then starts making gagging noises.

"STOP!" Jazzy picks up a pillow and whacks Issy in the face.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Issy laughs hugging her friend. Jazzy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Issy retorted. They blinked at each other.

"You…watch Supernatural?" Jazzy asked. Issy grinned.

"Duh! Who wouldn't want to watch those gorgeous hunks?!" Jazzy giggled.

"So…when you stop chatting about Jensen and Jared, please don't keep Shego waiting, she's almost getting ready to cook." They looked at the director.

"Okay mom! Be down in a couple minutes." Jazzy grinned.

"Bets! Get down here and help!" Betty made a scared face.

"Coming!" She yelled, before disappearing into the kitchen. Jazzy smiled.

"You wanna shower first?" Issy asks. Jazzy shrugs.

"Do you?" Issy made a slight frown.

"What am I going to wear?" Issy tilted her head.

"You can raid Shego's closet." Issy paled.

"Um…is that safe?" Jazzy giggled.

"Hey She-She!" She called.

"Yeah Squirt?" Jaz smiled.

"Is it okay for Issy to raid your closet?"

"Yeah! No problem! Just wash them before you bring them back Is!"

"Yes ma'am!" Issy called.

"Ew! Don't call me that! I'm not that old!" Jazzy laughed and Issy chuckled.

"Well…I'll be right back." Jazzy walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of khakis and a grey blue Apollo shirt. Issy nodded.

"I'll go look in Shego's closet." She said. Jazzy waved, then walked into the bathroom.

"Now to go find clothes." Issy mumbled.

**Issy's. P.O.V.**

I got up and walked out of Jazzy's room. I looked down the hall, which room was Shego's? I groaned. Shit. I walked down the hall and opened the door on the right. I peeked in. Nope. Blues and reds. Couldn't be Shego's. I closed the door and walked a couple feet, then opened the door on the left. Yup, definitely Shego's room. Greens and blacks EVERYWHERE! I walked in and headed over to what I presumed was the closet. I opened the door. Bingo! I looked around. Hm…I pulled out a pair of black skinny's and a nice green blouse. I kind of liked the colors. After picking out some clothes, I go to pick out some underwear. I walk over to the dresser and pull out a black lacey bra and some green boy shorts. Oh yes, definitely liked Shego's taste. I smiled and looked around Shego's room.

There was a queen bed against the wall. A T.V. across from it on an entertainment center. She had a PS3, Xbox, Wii, damn! They must be loaded. I face palmed. Ex thief plus head of government office equals filthy fucking rich. The walls were splattered green and black, she had dark green carpet, pictures were everywhere. Mostly her and Jazzy. I giggled and picked on up. It was a younger Jazzy on Shego's back. Jazzy was full blown smiling, teeth included. Her eyes were closed and her head was back. I smiled. She should smile like that more often. It suits her.

Shego had one eye closed and was grinning, holding Jazzy in the air. I never would've imagined Shego as loving as she is. Another picture caught my eye. In the mirror, on Shego's dresser, was a slide of pictures, partially burnt. I took a look and gasped.

It was her and Kim! Kim was smiling, her arm around Shego. Shego was also smiling and…dressed…weird.

"Must've been the Miss Go days." I mumble. I had heard Kim talk about those days and she misses them. A lot. I can tell. I sighed. Maybe Jazz and I can help. I took one more look around Shego's room then headed out the door back to Jazzy's room, making sure the door was closed as I went out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Issy sat back on the bed and waited for Jazzy to get out of the shower. She laid down and closed her eyes. After a moment, she head the door open.

"Hey Issy, didn't get too bored did you?" Issy opened her eyes and stared.

"You look cute Jazzy." Jazzy had curled her hair, then put a headband in it, separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. The shorter girl blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. Your turn." Issy got up and walked in the bathroom.

"Um…Jaz…help." Jazzy giggled.

"Towels in the cabinet, I laid you out a toothbrush on the sink, there's only one set of shampoo and conditioner in the shower, wash rags in the cabinet um…to turn the shower on…I'll show you." Jaz walked in the bathroom and turned the water on, then pulled the faucet down.

"There you go Is." The teller girl smiled and kisses Jaz's cheek.

"Thanks." Jazzy blushed and walked out.

"A-Anytime." She said before closing the door.

**Jazzy's P.O.V.**

I always get butterflies when Issy kisses my cheek. Is that normal? I sighed. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. I could smell the delicious food She-She was cooking up.

"You need any help She?"

"No honey! Bets and I got it!" I smiled.

"Holler if you need me!" I said. I laid back on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

I'm glad Mom hasn't told She who Issy was related to. I cringed. That would be a disaster. She-She would freak out EVERYWHERE! She'd probably go as far as tp attack Is. I don't want either of them to get hurt. I sighed, but we're gonna have to tell them eventually. Maybe Shego won't freak out as bad. But Kim might be a different story…I frowned lightly.

Kim is extremely nice. I don't understand why she'd try to keep Issy and I apart. I sighed again. Daughter to head of GJ and sister to ex villainess Shego… I dunno. Maybe. I rolled on my side and put my hand on the side Issy was laying on. I could smell her scent. It was musky, like…not a bad musky, but…a hot, sexy musty smell.

I face palmed. Why am I obsessing over Issy's scent? Maybe I do like girls. I giggled. Then She-She would owe Mom twenty bucks.

I heard the door open and Issy walked out, the black skinny jeans fitting around her legs perfectly. The green top bringing out her eyes.

"You look pretty." I said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Issy blushed at Jazzy's comment.

"Uh…thanks." Her hair was up in a ponytail, her hair reaching past her neck.

"Issy! Jazzy!" The two girls jumped when Shego called them.

"Yes Shego?" Jazzy called back.

"Time to go!" Jazzy grinned and took Issy's hand, dragging her out the door.

"Come on Issy!" Issy smiled and followed the younger girl.

It was about 4 o'clock when the women got back.

"Your parents Shego!" Issy said laughing. Shego face palmed.

"Don't talk about it." Shego's parents, Isabella and Dalton, were absolutely hilarious, even though things got confusing when people were talking to Izzy.

"Yeah…they've gotten goofier since Jazzy came along." Betty added. Issy smiled, then her phone went off.

"Shit. Hello? Oh! Hey Momma, you back? Yeah! I'll be there at five. Yeah! Sure! I love you too, bye" Issy hung up her phone. Jazzy looked at her.

"'Rents home?" Issy nodded.

"Yup, Mom's starting on dinner."

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Shego asked.

"Nah, I've got my bike at your house." They pulled into the driveway. Issy helped the trio carry in dishes and bowls.

"Thanks for letting me stay Shego, Betty." The one-eyed brunette smiled and hugged her.

"You're always welcome here Issy."

"Anyone who Jazzy clings to this quickly is definitely okay in my book." Shego said shrugging. Issy smiled.

"Well…I better get going."

"I'll walk you out." Jazzy said.

"Bye Issy!" Shego waved

"Come back and see us!" Issy smiled and waved back. She took Jazzy's hand and walked outside to her bike.

"I had a good time with you guys today." Jazzy smiled and hugged her.

"I had a good time, too." Issy smiled and nuzzled Jazzy's cheek.

"Grandma and Pap seem to like you." Issy smiled.

"That's always a plus." The two smiled at each other and locked eyes. Jazzy started to blush, then looked away shyly.

"Um…I better head home now." Jazzy nodded.

"See you when break is over?" She asked, hopeful. Issy picked up her hand and kisses her palm.

"Of course." The brunette smiled.

"Oh! I've been meaning to give you this." Jazzy handed the taller girl a piece of paper. Issy tilted her head.

"My number." Issy grinned,

"Oh! Okay!" Jazzy giggled.

"I'll text you tonight." The black haired girl said.

"Be safe." Issy pulled Jazzy into a loving hug.

"I will." She whispered. She leaned down and kissed Jazzy cheek, letting her lips linger. Jazzy reached up and kisses Issy's neck playfully. Issy felt the goose bumps raise up on her arm, but resisted the shiver.

"Bye sweetie." Issy mounted her bike.

"Bye Issy." Jazzy waved. Issy waved back, then drove off, going back home.

**next time!: Jazzy stays with the Possibles!**


	6. December

**Author Note: I'm sorry for being late! Haha. I DO NOT Own Kim Possible. I do own Issy and Jazzy.(:**

**Chapter 5: December**

Jazzy yawned as she walked to her locker. She didn't have cheer practice today, which was good. She leaned against her locker and sighed.

"You okay?" Jazzy jumped and spun around, expecting to see the taller female, but instead found someone else.

"Oh, hi Logan." Logan was a skinny boy, an emo Shaggy if you will, long, black hair down to his neck, a lip ring, skinny jeans, tight fitting t-shirt. He was also lanky.

"You okay?" He asked again. Jazzy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Go to sleep earlier." He smiled. Jazzy smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll try." He gave Jaz a quick hug then walked away.

"Jazzy!" Jaz turned around again and saw Issy running up to her.

"Hey Issy." She smiled.

"Who was that?" Jazzy smirked.

"Jealous?" She saw Issy blush.

"No! I was just curious." Jazzy smiled.

"His name is Logan, he's in my fourth period." Issy nodded. She couldn't help the jealous twinge that went through her when she saw the boy hug Jazzy.

"You ready?" Jazzy asked nudging the taller girl. Issy wrapped her arm around the brunette and smiled.

"You still staying the night." She asked. Jazzy motioned her head towards her backpack.

"Doy." Issy rolled her eyes and smiled. Then the two exited the building.

Kim came down downstairs stretching, her hair a mess.

"I wonder when Mom's coming home." She looked at the clock, "Or Issy for that matter." She heard a familiar beep of the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade!" She answered, grinning. The chubby African American boy smiled back.

"Hey Kim."

"What's the sitch?"

"Well, not really a sitch, more of an update. There's chatter on the InTerrorNet, Drakken and DNAmy are officially a team."

"Drakken and DNAmy? Where did Shego go?" She frowned. Shego disappeared off the grid six years ago…right after the Lowardian invasion.

The tech genius shrugged.

"Who knows? She's been off the grid for six years." Kim sighed and nodded.

"Keep me updated, okay?"

"You got it, Kim." The redhead put her little device in her pocket.

"Where did you go Shego…?" Kim asked, to no one in particular. She heard the door open.

"Mom?"

"Hello dear." The elder redhead walked in the kitchen, looking very tired.

"You okay Mom?'

"Yes, just tired." The Possible matriarch went to the stove, getting ready to make Issy's favorite snack.

"Mom, go lay down, I'll make Issy and Jaz some food." Anne smiled at her oldest and nodded.

"Thank you Kimmy." Anne went into the living room and laid on the couch. Kim smiled.

"No big, Mom." Kim got to cooking. Luckily, thanks to some tips from Ron, she was a little better in the kitchen. She went back to wondering where in the world Shego could have gone.

About thirty minutes later or so, Issy and Jazzy walked in the door.

"Hey Mom!" Issy walked in the kitchen.

"Wait…you're not Mom. Hey Kim." She said. Jazzy walked up behind her and giggled.

"That's definitely not your mother, dear."

"Gee, you don't say." Issy glared at Jazzy, making the shorter girl giggle more.

"Mom's laying down on the couch, she had a long day," Kim said. She set two plates on the table, then put the grilled cheese on the dishes.

"Poor Mom…but, yum!" Issy threw her backpack on the edge of the stairs. Jazzy carefully placed hers and Issy's bags on the bottom step.

"How was school today girls?" Kim asked, sitting across from Issy.

"Meh, its school." The dark headed female replied. Jazzy took a seat beside Is.

"It was okay." Jazzy said yawning.

"School was always eventful for me." The college grad stated.

"Yeah, because you were in EVERY club known to man." Issy said rolling her eyes. Kim blushed.

"I'm just saying." Kim looked at Jazzy.

"She's secretly really mean, so, you have permission to slap her if that happens." The redhead said winking. Jazzy giggled.

"Yes ma'am." Issy face palmed.

"Stop turning my friends against me." Kim laughed and winked at Jazzy, who also giggled.

"So, what do you girls plan to do today?" Kim asked. The two looked at each other.

"What would you like to do Miss?" Issy asked, giving Jazzy a charming smile.

"Well…do you have anything in mind?" Jazzy asked.

"Hmm…you wanna watch a movie?" Issy asked. Kim giggled, it was an asking game between the two.

"What kind of movie?" Issy smirked.

"Horror." Jazzy's face paled.

"Um…do we have too…?" Issy laughed.

"No, that's okay, we have a huge movie selection if you wanna look." Issy stood up, took hers and Jazzy's plates, and put them in the sink.

"You wanna look?" Jazzy nodded.

"Sure!"

"Can I join you?" Kim asked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Jazzy!" Kim giggled as Jazzy pouted at the taller girl.

"Pwease?" Jazz asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Ugh! Fine." Issy hugged, walking up the stairs. Kim and Jazzy giggled.

"What kind of movies do you like to watch Jaz?"

"Um…anything between Anime, Cartoons, Comedies, Action." Kim nodded.

"That's cool. I'll show you our collection." Kim took Jazzy's hand and led her to the living room. Kim put her finger to her lips, then pointed at her sleeping mother on the couch. Anne was curled up in a ball, facing them, her lips slightly parted. Jazzy smiled and "zipped up" her lips. Kim opened a couple doors on their entertainment center.

"Wow!" Jazzy mouthed. She looked at all the movies, but one caught her eye. She pulled out the DVD quietly. The title read _**"Sweeny Todd"**_ She looked at Kim questioningly.

"What's this?" She mouthed to Kim. Kim's eyes widen and she took the movie from her, running up the stairs. Jazzy blinked, then followed the red head.

"Jazzy's never seen Sweeny Todd!" Issy looked at Jazzy, then covered her heart with her hand.

"I…just died a little." Jazzy blushed and smiled shyly.

"Ooops?" She asked.

"This is what we're watching!" Issy took the movie from Kim and went into her room. Jazzy followed and looked around Issy's room.

It was a good sized room. A queen bed was over against the wall, an entertainment center across from it, there was a small couch on the east wall and a closet door (Jazzy presumed) on the west wall. The colors were blue and red. Blue and red splattered walls, blue curtains, it was a lovely room. There were pictures everywhere. It kinda remind Jazzy of Shego's room.

"I love your room Issy!" Issy smiled and put the movie in.

"Thanks." The three took a seat on the bed, Jazzy in the middle of Issy and Kim.

"This is a little gory, but you can hide your face if you want." Issy said,

"Gore I can handle." Jazzy said smiling. The two smiled at each other as the movie started.

"That was just sick!" Jazzy shivered. Issy and Kim laughed. The movie was over and now they were just chatting.

"I told you." Issy said smiling. Kim giggled.

"That she did, I heard her." Jazzy stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

"Whatever Kim." Jazzy huffed. Issy smiled and pulled Jazzy to her, kissing her head.

"I wuv chu." She said cutely. Jazzy rolled her eyes.

"I love you, too." She brunette said smiling. Kim rolled her eyes.

"So much mushy stuff, just kiss already." She joked. The two turned a bright pink.

"KIM!" They yelled in unison. Kim laughed.

"I'm kidding!" She said smiling. Jazzy bit her lip, looked down, then looked back at Kim.

"What were your fights with Shego like?" Kim blinked.

"Um...well…they were fights…exhilarating…fun…exciting fights." Kim said, slowly smiling.

"Shego kept me on edge, she taught me how to fight pretty much, I use more technique now then cheerleading moves. Honestly, without Shego…I probably would've failed every mission I had. She molded me, made me who I am now…I just wish I knew where she was. I…miss her…kinda, but only because of the respect I have for her! I'm curious to know where she went to." Jazzy smiled.

"I'm sure she wonders the same about you." She said softly. Kim shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna go down stairs and see what Mom's up too. See ya!" She hugged Issy, then kissed Jazzy's head.

"Bye Kim!" The girls said in unison. Kim waved and walked out the door.

"What time is it?"

"It looks like it's 8 I'm surprised Betty hasn't called." Issy said. As if on cue, the phone rang. The two laughed. Jazzy answered her phone.

"Hey Mommy…Yeah I'm at Issy…no boys Mom I promise…I promise to call you in the morning, how's Shego?" Jazzy giggled. "Suffering from withdrawal?" Issy laughed.

"Well, tell her I will make it up to her tomorrow. I promise….Haha, okay…bye Mom, Tell She-She I said good night and I love her….Okay, I love you Mommy, goodnight." Jazzy hung up and laughed.

"Mom said Shego was depressed." Issy giggled.

"Awh, that's cute." Jazzy smiled.

"I'm…gonna change." Jazzy got up and dug in her bag. She pulled out a white tank top and some boxer shorts. She shed her clothes, and put on her night clothes. Issy watching her.

_ -God she's so toned! –_ She thought. Jazzy got back on the bed and buried herself in the covers.

"Warmth! Come to me!" She said nestling in the covers. Issy smiled.

"I think I'm gonna change too." Issy went to her closet and pulled out a blank tank top and some checkered pants. She shed her clothes, including her bra, and put her PJ's on.

_-Oh my god…-_ Jazzy thought looking over Issy's body. She had the curves in the right places, she wasn't too…overly thin, and she had just the right amount of fat and muscle. Jazzy bit her lip.

"Another movie?" Issy asked smiling, noticing Jazzy's flushed cheeks.

"Um…yeah…sure." She answered. Issy pulled out one of her favorite cartoon movies and put it in the DVD player.

"This is called the Secret of NIMH." Jazzy squealed.

"That is my favorite Don Bluth film!" Issy giggled.

"Awesome!" The two nestled in the covers. Issy put her arm around Jazzy and pulled her close as the movie started.

Kim came up to Issy's room, she opened the door and smiled.

_-Awh…-_ She thought. Jazzy and Issy were turned, facing each other, Jazzy's head against Issy's chest. Issy had her arm wrapped around the younger girl. Kim smiled and turned off the, still on, T.V.

"Goodnight girls." She whispered softly, before closing the door.

**Next time: Christmas!**


	7. Christmas!

**Chapter 5.5: Christmas!**

Jazzy sat down on her bed, looking over the stuff she got for Christmas. Clothes, games, a writing notebook, lots of writing notebooks actually. She got other little stuff like picture frames and socks. She smiled at the present her Mom and She-She got her. A complete writing set. She was in her pajamas and ready for bed, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Princess."_ Jazzy smiled.

"Hey Issy, how was your Christmas?"

_"Meh, Christmas is Christmas, I got some cool stuff though."_ Jazzy bit her lip. Was it just her or did Issy's voice sound…hot? Maybe it was just the phone.

"What didja get?"

_"Well, the tweebs got me a nitro engine for my motorcycle, Kim got me a new book of the __House of Night__ and Mom and Dad got me clothes and such." _

"Sounds like you got the jackpot." Issy chuckled.

_"Eh, I got a good family that takes care of me. I'm content with anything." _ Jazzy bit her lip.

"Even if I got you something?"  
_"Jasmine! I told you not to get my anything you dork!" _Jazzy smiled.

"But I had to! It was perfect."

_"Oh well, I got you something too so it's okay." _Jazzy pouted.

"Dammit Issy!" Issy laughed.

_"Awh come on Jazzy, you'll like it." _

"I know I will Issy."

_"So uh…Hana was there. And Ron."_

"And how did that go?" There was a silence.

_"She wants to know who you are. I wouldn't tell her who I was friends with, she kinda went apeshit on me…and yeah. She left and called me a bitch."_ Jazzy cringed.

"Ouch."

_"It's okay. Ron was freaking out because he never expected her to act like that. I was like dude…chill."_ Jazzy giggled.

"That sounds like Ron." Issy snorted.

_"He's a bit weird, but he's a cool guy. He accepts me and we always compare our taste in women."_ Both girls giggled.

"How are he and Kim?"

_"Those two are as tight as ever, not even breaking up could tear them apart." _

"That's good." Jazzy nestled in her covers and turned off the light.

_"You heading to bed?" _

"No, just getting settled in."

_"I was already settled, muhaha." _ Jazzy giggled.

"I see, I see."

_"So…what do you wanna talk about?" _

"You pick." Issy groaned.

_"I'm not good with picking!" _Jazzy smiled.

"Just pick something."

_"Is there anything about you that you haven't told me?" _Jazzy bit her lip.

"I have…a slight fear of the dark…I make myself see things and sometimes its hard for me to go to bed at night…" She heard Issy take a breath.

_"Is that why you don't like horror movies?" _

"Yeah…"

_"Hey, it's okay. Your secret is safe with me, and Jazzy?"_

"Hmm?"

_"If you ever get scared…call me, I don't care what time it is, I will answer in a heart -beat and I'll do whatever you want."_

"Even sing?" Issy sighed playfully.

_"Yes. Even sing." _Jazzy bit her lip.

"Will….will you right now…?" Issy hesitated.

_"Will it help you?" _

"You have no idea how much it will help…" Jazzy pulled the covers up to her chin.

_"Well…okay…if it will help." _Jazzy heard Issy take a breath.

_"And don't go to bed yet love, I think it's too early_

_And we just need a little time to ourselves_

_If my wall clock tells me that it's 4 in the morning I'll give it hell_

_Cause I've been trying way too long_

_To try and be the perfect song_

_When our hearts are heavy burdens_

_We shouldn't have to bear alone_

_So goodnight moon and goodnight you_

_When you're all that I think about_

_All that I dream about_

_How'd I ever breathe without,_

_A goodnight kiss from goodnight you_

_The kind of hope they all talk about_

_The kind of feeling we sing about_

_Sit in our bedroom and read aloud_

_Like a passage from goodnight moon." _Jazzy felt her lip quiver. She felt the tears start to form.

"Thank you so much…"She said, her voice cracking.

"_It's okay sweetheart…I'm always here for you my angel." _Jazzy's heart skipped a beat.

"I know you are."

"_Are you going to be able to go to bed now?" _

"I definitely will."

"_Are you ready for bed?" _ Jazzy giggled.

"I'm ready when you are."

"_Okay, just making sure…Goodnight Jazzy."_

"Goodnight Issy."

"_Sweet dreams." _Jazzy smiled.

"You too, Issy."

"_Call me if you need me okay? I…I love you Jazzy." _Jazzy blushed a light pink and smiled.

"I will…and I love you too Issy."

"_Bye Jasmine,"_

"Bye Isabella." Jazzy hung up her phone and plug it in the charger. She slid her phone under her pillow. Her heart fluttered.

_-Did she…mean that? – _She felt her phone buzz.

**-Hey Jazzy, just wanted to tell you goodnight. Again. Haha. Anyway…goodnight. Sweet dreams. Call me if you need me. Goodnight Princess.:*- **Jazzy smiled and texted back.

**-Hey Issy. Haha, it's okay. Thank you for singing to me, I love your voice. It's beautiful. Goodnight. Sweet dreams. I promise to call you. Goodnight my prince.:*- **Jazzy slid her phone back under her pillow. She curled up in a ball and smiled.

"You don't know how much that meant to me Issy…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling, dreaming of her best and closest friend.

**I apologize for the wait and for the shortness, but i will definitely spice things up in January! Shego and Kim will be included in the next chapter!**


	8. January (New Year's Eve)

**Chapter 6: January (New Year's Eve)**

_**Possible residence, 12:30 a.m.**_

Issy yawned and stretched in her bed. She looked at her phone, her eyes half open, her hair a mess.

**-Good morning Issy.:*-** Issy smiled at the text from Jazzy.

_-She's so cute. -_ She thought. She sent her back a text, then got up, stretching again. Her phone rang, scaring her.

"Shit!" She pounced on her bed, grabbing her phone.

"Hello?"  
_"Hey Issy, whatcha doing today?" _ Issy smiled.

"Eh, not much."

"_Do you think you could…come to my house for New Years?" _Issy thought for a moment.

"Hm, I dunno. Tell you what, let me get ready and ask my mom, then I'll call you back, 'kay?"

_"Okay Issy, see ya!" _Issy smiled.

"Later Princess."

Jazzy hung up and laid back on her bed, her eyes closing. There was a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in Jazzy?"

"Come on in Mom." Jazzy sat up Indian style as her mother came in. Her mother looked tired, worn down.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jazzy asked as her mother sat beside her.

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm just tired. We got some results back on your…DNA." Jazzy bit her lip.

"What…happened…?" She asked. Betty looked at her and sighed.

"Jazzy…"

Shego was downstairs, soaking up what Bets had just told her. She bit her lip, and her fists clenched.

_-Drakken…when I find you, I will kill you. - _ She thought bitterly. She sighed, her ears strained to her Jazzy's reaction to what Betty was telling her…so far, nothing. She got up and sat on the couch, curling into a ball. She heard her phone ring.

"Who the hell…?" The only person who knew her number was Betty…carefully, she answered.

"Hello…?"

_"Shego!?" _

"Princess! How the-"She heard the redhead sigh in relief.

_"Oh my god…you…you're okay…Shego I've been so worried abo-"_

"How the hell did you get this number?" Shego asked, more shocked than anything.

_"I…had Wade track old cells and…I guess I got lucky." _Shego could hear the shyness in Kim's voice. The corners of her mouth curled up.

"That's…really clever." She heard Kim giggle.

_"Can…I see you?" _Shego winced.

"Um…I…" The villainess sighed, "I swear to call you later."

_"I'm holding you to that Shego." _

"Bye Kimmie."

_"Bye Shego." _ Shego hung up, putting her hand on her face.

_-I'm so fucked. - _She thought.

"Shea?" She looked up and saw Betty standing there, her face somber.

"How…is she?" Betty bit her lip.

"She…wants to see you." Shego sighed and got up.

"Did she…"

"No…she just asked to see you." Betty sighed. Shego looked at the director and awkwardly hugged her.

"It's okay Bets." She ruffled the one-eye's hair. Betty offered her a small smile. Shego headed up the stairs to Jazzy's room. She knocked on the door.

"Jazzy…?" No answer. She slowly opened the door and saw Jazzy on her bed, her head against her knees.

"Jazzy…?" The smaller girl looked up at her sister, tears streaming down her face.

"Shego…" The ex-villainess' heart broke. She went over to Jazzy and sat beside her.

"Shego I'm a freak…" Shego frowned.

"Um…have you seen me? Glowing green hands? Green skin?" The corners of Jazzy's mouth lifted.

"But I'm a monster…If I lose my cool…I'm going to hurt somebody Shego!" Shego lightly tapped Jazzy on the back of the head.

"Stop. You will not hurt anyone. And no one will ever hurt you again. I swear." Shego held the smaller girl close. Jazzy was quiet.

"Will…you and mom still love me…?" Shego blinked. She put a finger under Jazzy's chin and lifted her head, so she would meet Shego's eyes.

"Me and your mother will always love you Munchkin…no matter what." Jazzy smiled and kissed Shego's nose.

"Thank you She-She." Shego smiled.

"Anytime Munchkin." She smiled. Shego held Jazzy close and kissed her head. Jazzy felt her phone start to buzz. She pulled out her phone. Shego smirked.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jazzy blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jazzy mumbled. She answered.

"Issy?"

_"Hey babygirl." _Jazzy blushed at the nickname.

"Hey."

_"My mom said I could stay tonight, if it's cool with Bets." _Jazzy looked at Shego.

"Can Issy stay?" Jazzy asked hopeful.

"Let me get your mother. BETTY!" The director was in Jazzy room faster than the roadrunner.

"What!?" Jazzy and Shego laughed.

"Munchkin wants to know if her girlfriend can stay over for New Year's."

"Shego!" Betty chuckled.

"Yes. She can stay." Jazzy squealed.

"Momma said yes."

_"Woo! I'll be there in about 30 minutes. I gotta go to get some gas, want anything?" _

"Some-

_"Mountain dew and skittles?" _Jazzy giggled.

"Thanks sweetie."

_"You're welcome baby." _Jazzy felt a sudden rush of warmth flood through her.

"B-Bye."

_"Bye sweetie." _Jazzy hung up her phone, her face burning a bright red.

"What did Issy say?" Shego asked.

"She…called me baby." Betty and Shego smirked.

"Oh really?" Betty teased.

"Mom! Noo!" Jazzy covered her face with her hands.

"Jazzy's got a girlfriend!" Shego teased, poking Jazzy's cheek.

"Shego! I don't even know if I like girls like that!" Shego laughed.

"Chill Jazzy, we're only teasing." Betty smiled, kissing her daughters head. Jazzy huffed and blushed.

"Well, we'll let you get ready." Shego said, taking Betty's hand. The director kissed Jazzy's cheek, then they walked out the door. Jazzy smiled, but after they were gone, her smile faded.

_-I'm turning into a monster. –_ She thought, a fresh wave of tears appeared in her eyes.

Issy walked up to the complex door and knocked, a mountain dew and a bag of skittles in her hand. The door opened.

"Hey Issy." She smiled at the pale woman.

"Hey Shego." Shego moved to the side to let Issy in. The dark haired girl walked into the complex and sat on the couch.

"Jazzy! Issy's here!" Betty yelled coming into the living room.

"Coming!" Issy smiled and watched her best friend come down the stairs.

"Hey Jazzy." The smaller girl plopped down beside her and batted her eyelashes. Issy rolled her eyes and gave her the mountain dew.

"Thank you!" Jazzy said in a cute voice. Issy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, love." Betty and Shego looked at each other and winked.

"So Issy, you here for the night?" Betty asked, sitting on the love seat. The taller girl nodded.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." Betty waved her off.

"No problem sweetie. You're good to Jazzy, which wins me over in a heartbeat." She said, smiling softly. Issy blushed and smiled.

"Well…you know." Jazzy smiled and kissed her cheek. Shego smiled.

"Hey Bets, wanna get them started on our snacks and stuff? I gotta pee." Betty nodded.

"Sure, come on chicks." Jazzy pulled Issy in the kitchen.

"Have you ever tried our punch before?" Shego chuckled, then went upstairs in the bathroom. She took out her phone and dialed Kim's number.

_"Shego?!"_

"Yeah Princess it's me." She said smiling lightly. Kim sighed.

_"So…when can we meet?"_

"Soon Pumpkin, in the next couple weeks or so."

_"Where have you been Shego…?"_

"Protection duty."

_"For who?"_ Shego hesitated.

"I can't say…I've got to go Kimmie, I'll talk to you soon." She could almost hear Kim pouting.

_"Alright…bye Shego." _

"Bye Kim." She hung up her phone and sighed. She flushed the toilet then walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

It was a couple minutes 'til midnight, Shego and Betty were in the kitchen gathering things together, Issy and Jazzy were on the couch, cuddling.

"Have you ever kissed on New Year's?" Issy asked. Jazzy shook her head.

"You?" Issy shook her head also.

"No, I'd like to though." Jazzy nodded and bit her lip. Issy raised a brow and looked at her friend.

"What are you thinking?" She asked the shorter girl.

"Nothing dear, I promise." She smiled at Issy. Issy was hesitant, but let it drop.

"Mom! She-She! Hurry!" Betty and Shego came into the living room with glasses of punch.

"Here you go girls." Betty said, handing them their drinks. The girls said their thanks and Issy took a sip.

"Damn! This is good!" Jazzy giggled.

"I told you." They set their drinks on the coffee table

_**"10!" **_"Here we go!" Betty said.

_**"9!" **_Jazzy bit her lip and looked at her friend.

_**"8!" **_ Issy looked back at Jazzy, the two locked eyes.

_**"7!"**_" Issy." Jazzy said softly.

_**"6!" **_Jazzy." They two leaned closer.

_**"5!" **_ Betty and Shego noticed the two and turned their backs, to give them their space.

_**"4!" **_Issy placed a hand on Jazzy's cheek.

_**"3!" **_The girls felt their hearts start beating quicker, both becoming nervous.

_**"2!" **_Issy's lips were mere centimeters away from Jazzy's

_**"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_ As soon as the announcer said one, Jazzy and Issy's lips had met in a gentle, chaste kiss.


	9. January

**Chapter 6.5: January**

"She-She! Remind me why we're at the mall again?" Jazzy whined carried at least six shopping bag. Shego was nervous, almost jittery. She always turned her head right and left, like she was looking for someone. Jazzy noticed this and raised a brow questioningly at her overbearing sister.

"Shego, are you okay?" She asked, barely touching Shego's arm. The pale woman flinched at the sudden touch, but relaxed.

"I'm fine Munchkin, just not used to being in public yet and not hiding." Jazzy nodded in understanding, the ex-villainess was free, but old habits die hard.

"I'm hungry, can I go get some food?" Shego smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Sure pipsqueak, here." Shego handed her a twenty dollar bill. Jazzy smiled at her sister and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Shea." The mint colored woman slightly blushed at her actual name.

"I'll be here in Victoria Secret." Shego called as Jazzy pretty much sprinted to the food court. Jazzy waved in response. Shego sighed and walked into the lingerie store. The only reason she was in here was so she could keep a closer eye out on Jazzy.

Jasmine walked to a small table, carrying her food. A double cheeseburger, French fries and a large (extra) sweet tea. She happily enjoyed her meal. She kept a look out for her sister, making sure she didn't lose sight of her. She felt her phone begin to vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered, swallowing a big chunk of burger

_"Hey you." _Jaz smiled.

"Hey Issy, where are you?"

_"I'm at the mall with Kim." _Jazzy paled.

"I'm at the mall with Shego…" There was a silence.

_"Shit. We have to keep them from finding each other." _Jazzy bit her lip.

"We are SO screwed if they find each other." She said. Issy chuckled.

_"Screwed is an understatement." _Jazzy giggled.

_"What part of the mall are you in?"_

"Food court." Jazzy noticed Shego coming towards her.

_"Keep me updated where you're at okay?" _

"I will, Shego's coming, text me."

_"'Kay, bye Jazzy."_

"Bye Issy." Jazzy hung up her phone as soon as Shego sat down.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Jazzy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, she's here at the mall." Shego stood up.

"Sweet! Let's go mee-"

"No! No…um…She's spending time with her…brother." Shego raised a brow. Jazzy not wanting to meet Issy? Something was very wrong with this picture. Shego shrugged.

"Well…okay." They left the food court and headed to the other part of the mall. Jazzy texted Issy and made sure they were in the clear.

**-Kim and I are leaving that part of the mall…hopefully we won't see you.-** Jazzy looked up and spotted the two. She shoved Shego into a store.

"Let's go in here She-She!" Shego looked at the girl confused as hell.

"O…kay?" Jazzy had pushed her in Club Banana. Shego went off and looked at some of the clothes. Jazzy sighed and relaxed…until she saw Issy and Kim walk in.

_-Shit!- _She sent Issy a quick text. Issy looked up from her phone and saw Jazzy. Jazzy made a pained face. The two didn't notice that Kim was heading right towards Shego.

The redhead walked up to the ex-villainess.

"Shego?" She asked timidly. The thief turned around, her eyes widened.

"Princess…" Kim was wearing a low cut top that…showed off her well-developed breasts. It was a red color that matched the ruby necklace she wore. She wore tight fitting jeans with a pair of black toms.

"You look…good." Shego, for once in her life, couldn't think of anything to say to the redhead. No sarcastic remarks…nothing. Kim bit her lip and looked at the pale skinned woman. She was wearing her black mane in a low pony tail. The shirt she wore was loose and black, of course. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. Shego took Kim's hand.

"Come on Princess." Kim blushed as Shego lead her to one of the dressing room stalls. Kim blushed at the small space between them.

"What, don't like being pressed up against your arch-nemesis?" Shego smirked. Kim blushed and gently smacked Shego's arm.

"Not like that, perve!" Shego only laughed and offered Kim a smile.

"You've…changed Shego." Shego gave her a glare.

"You seem…happier." Kim noticed Shego's eyes softened.

"I've had someone to take care of for the past six years…they made me go soft." Shego grumbled, crossing her arms. Kim giggled.

"Awh, badass Shego is a softie." Shego look at Kim shocked.

"Did THE Kim Possible just cuss?" Kim laughed.

"Blame my sister. She got me into it." Shego smiled.

"It's cool, I'm a bad influence on my sister, she drives her mother crazy." Shego laughed. Kim looked at her.

"Is that who you were protecting?" Shego nodded.

"Yeah…she's a fragile little thing." Kim smiled softly.

"I always knew you were a kind hearted person, deep down in there." She poked Shego's chest playfully. The green skinned woman gave her a half smile. Kim resisted a shiver. Half smiles were…kinda her thing. Shego noticed the atmosphere change.

"Something wrong?" Kim blushed and shook her head.

"N-No…I'm good." Shego laughed.

"Still a horrible liar I see." She laughed as Kim blushed harder.

"Well…it was fun to give you a hard time, but I've gotta get back to my sister." Kim nodded.

"So do I." They walked out of the stall and into the store. They saw Jazzy and Issy talking by the door.

"Jazzy!"

"Issy!" Both women called their names at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Jazzy is your-"

"Issy is your-"The women glared at the younger girls.

"GIRLS!" Issy and Jazzy gulped and their faces visibly paled.

"Shit." The younger ones mumbled.


	10. February

**Chapter 7: February **

Jazzy was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She pouted and rolled on her side. On instinct, she reached for her phone, but it wasn't there. She groaned.

"Dammit She-She." She groaned. It'd been almost a week since Kim and Shego found out about their…secret.

"_**You mean to tell me you're Kim's sister?" Shego demanded, her eyes in set in a glare that could kill. Issy gulped lightly.**_

_** "Yes…"She answered. **_

_** "And Betty Director is your mother?" Kim asked, her glare set on Jazzy. The short girl nodded.**_

_** "Yes." Kim groaned and facepalmed. Shego simply stood with her arms crossed.**_

_** "I'm extremely disappointed Jasmine." The smaller brunette flinched at her name.**_

_** "Shego, in all due respect, we didn't know how'd you react to…our relationship with our siblings. We didn't want you two to keep us apart." Issy stated, wrapping her arm around Jazzy. Shego smiled a little.**_

_** "Well…I won't do that, but I am grounding Jazzy for a week for lying." **_

_** "But…we can still hang out…right?" Jazzy asked, her eyes brightening a little. Both the older women nodded. Issy sighed in relief.**_

_** "You're grounded too, Issy. But only for a week." Kim said, looking at her younger sister. Issy and Jazzy smiled. Perfectly okay with said punishment**_

Jazzy sighed, closing her eyes. She heard a knock on the door.

"Jazzy, can I come in?" She heard her mother's voice.

"Come on in Mommy." Jazzy sat up Indian style as her mother walked in the door.

"Are you feeling withdrawn yet?" Betty asked, a playful smirk on her face. Jazzy groaned and put her face in her hands.

"You have NO idea." Betty chuckled and petted her daughters head.

"Well, since the secret is out, I'm filling Kim in on what we're working on." Jazzy's face paled.

"No honey, don't worry, I'm not telling her…about you." Jazzy visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." Betty kissed the top of her daughters head.

"No problem Munchkin. Shego's mad at me too for keeping it from her." Betty chuckled. Jazzy smiled.

"What're you doing today?"

"Shego and I are going to the Possible residence to talk to Kim and Issy." Jazzy nodded.

"Can I-"She pouted as she saw Betty shaking her head.

"You're still grounded from Issy." Jazzy groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Whatever." Betty laughed at her daughter.

The two older women pulled up next to the Possible house. Shego clutched her steering wheel of her sleek black 2012 Chevy Camaro. Betty closed her eyes and rubbed her head, already feeling a headache.

"Worried about Anne?" Shego asked the one eyed brunette. Betty nodded.

"Who knows what they might say?" Betty sighed and opened the door.

"Let's get this over with." The two woman made their way to the door.

* * *

Issy sat on the couch, with the remote in hand, flipping through channels. She was SO bored. Not being able to see Jazzy was HELL! Anne walked through the living room and laughed softly at her daughter's expression,

"The week is almost over dear." She said sitting beside her daughter. Issy sighed.

"I know…but it's horrible." She groaned. Anne giggled softly and ruffled her middle child's hair. There was a knock on the door. Issy stretched and walked over to the door, opening it. She grinned.

"Hey Shego, Betty." Anne blinked as she heard the two names. It was still weird to her that Shego was Jasmine's...sister, let alone, being Betty Director's daughter. What could they possibly want? Issy let the two women in. Shego nudged Betty's side and winked. Betty jabbed the pale woman harshly in the side.

"Mrs. Possible…is your daughter home? We have matter we need to discuss." Betty said, calmly looking at the elder redhead.

"She is on a small mission, something about business owner locking himself in a safe." Shego snorted and smirked.

"Brilliant business man." Anne looked at her curiously.

"What pleasure do I owe you?" Betty scratched the back of her head.

"We need Issy's and Kim's help." Issy noticed how tired Betty was, the bags under her eyes were becoming quite visible.

"Is Jazzy alright?" She asked, her stomach dropping.

"She is fine but…we need help finding Drakken." Issy's hand unconsciously clenched. The Possible Matriarch looked at the two.

"Have a seat, this feels like a long story." Betty took a seat beside Anne, Issy and Shego sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Drakken has kidnapped Jazzy in the past and…experimented on her. We're afraid he might do it again, to finish his work. We need help finding him and DNAmy."

"Kim usually has good tabs on Drakken." Shego added. Anne nodded.

"And may I ask what he did to Jasmine?" Issy saw Shego's and Betty's jaw clench.

"We've had no luck with results yet." Betty replied bluntly. Issy could tell she was lying, but didn't push it. Anne thought for a moment, taking all of this in.

"I will tell Kim to give you a call when she gets in." Anne finally said. Betty smiled simply and shook her hand.

"Thank you." She said. Anne winked.

"Any time Elizabeth." Betty blushed a bright pink and cleared her throat. Shego and Issy covered their mouths to keep from cracking up with laughter.

"There may be times when we need both of them to stay over, would that be alright?" Shego asked. Anne nodded again.

"Of course." She said. Betty and Shego both stood.

"Thank you for your time Mrs-"

"Bets, we went to college together, good grief, call me Annie like you used to." Anne said giving a playful smirk. Betty blushed a deeper pink. Shego snickered and walked into the kitchen, Issy close behind, sniggering as well.

"I kinda missed you Elizabeth, you don't come see me anymore." Anne pouted closing the distance between her and the one eyed woman.

"I…you…um…busy." was all Betty could stutter. Anne smiled cutely and leaned into Betty's ear.

"You used to be busy with me all the time." Betty made a small squeaking noise as Anne kissed her earlobe.

"SHEGO WE'RE LEAVING!" Betty rushed out the door, calling to the pale woman. The laughter emitting from the kitchen could've been heard for miles.


	11. Valentine's

**I'M. SO. SORRY! My papaw and i fight over the wifi all the time. Not..really, but we hook it and unhook it and whatever, ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter of Connections.(: The next chapter should be up soon. Like within a couple of days soon. So. ENJOY! I own nothing...except Jazzy and Issy. MINE!**

**Chapter 7.5 February(Valentine's Day)**

(Week of Valentine's Day.)

"Why exactly are we here Issy?" Kim asked, following her sister through a jewelry shop.

"Because, I'm getting Jazzy a little something for Valentine's Day." Kim rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think jewelry is a little much." The redhead said looking at the necklaces. Her sister blushed a slight shade of red.

"I…just want it to be special." The taller girl said quietly. Kim smiled and patted Issy's head.

"I know you do." Issy smiled at the redhead.

"Aren't you gonna get something for Shego?" Kim blushed. She and the ex-villainess had been…talking…sort of.

"I'm going to make her something." Kim answered, refusing to make eye contact with her sister. Issy laughed.

"Maybe I could just…make her something." Issy mumbled, looking at the prices on the rings.

"You could play her a song." Kim said, poking Issy's shoulder. Issy nodded.

"True, or I could cover one for her." Kim smiled.

"See? You can do lots of stuff for Jazzy." Issy grinned.

"I suppose so."

Jazzy groaned as she sat her desk in her room.

"What can I do for her?" She mumbled, looking through pictures.

"Hey Munchkin, whatcha doing?" Jazzy looked over at Shego, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Trying to think of something to give to Issy." The shorter girl said sighing. Shego chuckled.

"Get her something you know she'll love, or hell, make her something." The green ex thief said thoughtfully.

"What're you getting for Kim?" Jazzy giggled as Shego's skin turned a darker shade of green.

"None of your damn business." Shego retorted, walking out of Jazzy's room. The younger girl giggled, then went back to work.

(Day before Valentine's Day)

Betty was in her office, she had mounds of paperwork and she was exhausted. Chasing down Drakken was…more tiring than everyone thought. Without Shego's plasma radiating off the lairs, it was a little more difficult to find him. She sighed and rubbed her temple, feeling an oncoming migraine. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"What?" She snapped.

_"Um…Hi Bets." _Betty cleared her throat.

"Sorry Issy, stressful day at work." The one-eyed woman sighed.

_"I can sense that, any luck with Drakken?" _ The younger woman sounded anxious.

"Nothing yet sweetheart, but I'll let you know."

_"Wade thinks he has a lead, Kim and I are going to investigate. Ron and Hana are going with us." _Betty chuckled.

"That should be interesting." The brunette heard Issy groan.

_"Don't talk about it…anyway…can I ask you something?" _ Betty heard the nervousness in Issy's voice.

"Sure, ask away Possible."

_"How do you and Shego feel about a…pet?" _

**Valentine's Day**

Jazzy fidgeted nervously as her and Shego pulled into the Possible's driveway. Shego noticed her sister's nervousness and smiled to herself.

"Jazzy, stop fidgeting." The villainess said, chuckling. The shorter brunette smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry She… I dunno why I'm so nervous." Jazzy said, looking down. Shego smiled and got out of the car. She went over and opened the door for Jazzy.

"Come on Munchkin." The older woman smiled as Jazzy blushed cutely. The two walked up to the door. Shego knocked and they heard a loud bang on the other side. They looked at each other.

"The hell?" They said in unison. Anne opened the door smiling.

"Kim and Issy ran upstairs…then fell…then ran again." Shego snickered a bit, Jazzy giggled.

"Clumsy." Jazzy said.

"They're both in their rooms." Anne said, stepping out of the way. Jazzy immediately headed up the stairs. Shego shook her head and gave a slip of paper to Anne.

"From Bets, she had to work today, or she'd be here." Shego said smiling. She noticed Anne begin to blush. She smirked, then walked to Kim's room. Anne slowly grinned as she read Betty's note.

_**I'll give you a call after work, then we can discuss where I'm taking you to for Valentine's Day. Love you, Annie. :***_

Anne smiled and giggled.

"Bets you flirt." She said. She walked to the kitchen humming.

Jazzy gulped as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard Issy call. Slowly, Jazzy walked in, the present behind her back. Issy was sitting on her bed, cross legged, facing Jazzy. The smaller brunette smiled shyly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Issy." The taller girl smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jasmine." The brunette felt a shiver run up her back.

"Come here." Issy said, patting the spot in front of her. Slowly, Jazzy walked over to the bed and sat in front of Issy.

"You want your present first?" Issy asked.

"Do you want yours?" Jazzy smiled as Issy made a face.

"Sure…I'll take mine first." Issy said smiling. Jazzy handing her the blue box that was topped with a bow.

"Here you go." Issy looked at the smaller girl and smiled. She opened the box and slowly grinned.

"Jazzy that's adorable." She picked up the drawing of herself. It was…spot on, but more anime-like. Issy saw Jazzy blushing. Issy looked back in the box and saw a silver ring. She picked it up.

"Spin ring!?" She started spinning it, it was images of a wolf running. She grinned at Jazzy.

"Jazzy you're adorable." Issy said, hugging the smaller girl. Jazzy giggled.

"I love it. Thank you." Issy looked Jazzy in the eye, then kissed her forehead.

"Time for yours!" Issy hopped off the bed, then knelt down, looking under the bed. Jazzy looked at her quizzically.

"Close your eyes Princess." The brunette complied. She heard sheets ruffling, then felt something being placed in her lap…then she heard a soft, cute "mew"

"Open them." Jazzy opened her eyes and squealed.

"Oh my god!" She picked up the small, solid, black kitten and nuzzled it.

"Issy!" Still holding the kitten, Jazzy tackle-hugged Issy. The taller girl laughed as they fell back. The small kitten mewed and wiggled itself onto Jazzy's shoulder.

"Imma name her-"

"Him." Issy interrupted.

"Oh, thank you, anyway…Imma name him…Miles." Issy smiled and kissed Jazzy's forehead again.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jazzy." They looked into each other's eyes, leaning against the other's forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Issy." Jazzy said. She kissed Issy quickly. Issy blinked and smiled, pulling Jazzy (and Miles) close to her, holding her.

_-Best Valentine's Day ever. - _The two thought, laying there in silence.

Shego cleared her throat and knocked on Kim's door.

"Kimmie?" She asked.

"Come in Shego." Shego gulped and walked in. She was a villainess! Okay…ex-villainess. She doesn't get nervous. Ever. She saw Kim sitting in her chair by her desk. She was smiling, her eyes were sparkling. Shego felt a rush…of something, go through her.

_-Damn, _- She thought.

"Hey Kimmie."

"Hey Shego." Kim said still smiling. Shego sat on the edge of Kim's bed and handed her a small box. Kim took it.

"Well, open it." Shego said, looking away. Kim giggled quietly and gingerly opened the box. She tilted her head.

_**Don't be afraid. **_

"What does tha-"She raised her head to look at Shego, she jumped as Shego was only a couple inches away from her face.

"Shego?" She asked, trying to calm her quickly, beating heart. Shego just stared at her intently…then kissed Kim. Not a tongue kiss, not a hot, sexy kiss, but a cute…passionate kiss. Kim tensed up for a minute…then began to kiss Shego back. The green skinned woman slightly smiled at Kim's action. Slowly, Shego backed away. Kim just stared at her, then pouted.

"No fair…that's what I was gonna do." Shego laughed and sat back on the bed.

"Sorry Cupcake." Shego said smiling. Kim got up and sat beside the older woman, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"How long?" Kim asked shyly.

"Since…a couple months for the invasion." Shego said, not making eye contact.

"But you and Drakken looked into each other." Kim giggled at the face Shego made.

"Hell no. I don't want to mention him…" Kim mentally slapped herself for bringing up Jazzy's torturer.

"I'm sorry." Shego looked at Kim.

"When did you realize you were…lesbian?"

"Bi, and…a couple months after I broke up with Ron, I kissed one of my cheerleader mates…" Kim started to blush.

"Alright…how long did you have a thing for me?" Shego smirked as the girl blushed.

"The same…a few months before the invasion." Kim answered.

"Is that why you wanted to find me so bad?" Shego asked. Kim nodded.

"I missed you…" She looked down. Shego tilted Kim's head up and smiled softly.

"I missed you Pumpkin…" Kim reached up for another kiss, this time, more wanting. Shego fell back on the bed from the force. Kim pulled back.

"Shego…I love you." Shego blinked and said nothing.

_-Oh hell… -_


	12. March

**Um...I apologize to you guys in Love you.:3 I don't own anything except Jazzy and Issy**

**Chapter 8: March**

Betty sat at the Possible residence with Anne, Kim, Shego, Issy, and Jazzy.

"Wade has pinpointed Drakken's location." The words left her mouth quickly, but dripped with venom. Shego and Issy immediately tensed.

"He's here." Shego began shaking with rage. Kim placed a hand on Shego's, looking at her sympathetically. Betty glanced at her daughter, who was white as a ghost.

"His underground lair?" Shego asked, tension in her voice. Betty nodded.

"Wade suspected he would try and kidnap Jazzy. Shego, Kim, you will stay at our house tonight. I'll stay here with the girls. You are trained, right Issy?"

"Sis trained me since I was ten." The taller brunette replied. Betty nodded.

"If blueboy does not attack tonight, we will rotate nightly, to confuse him." Betty stated

"And me Elizabeth?" Anne looked at the Director.

"You and the boys will be staying at a safe house 20 miles north of here. I'm not putting any of you in danger." Betty's eyes flashed as she looked at Anne. The redheaded matriarch gently smiled and placed her hand on Betty's.

"Ron and Hana will also be assisting us with watch." The one-eyed said.

"Please god tell me Hana is with Kim." Issy whined. Betty gave her a look.

"She…wouldn't take no for an answer." Issy groaned and slammed her head on the table. Jazzy rubbed the taller girl's back.

"It'll be fine." The shorter one giggled as Issy groaned again. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Betty said. The smiling blonde walked in.

"What's up ladies?" Kim giggled and stood up to hug her best friend.

"Hey Ron." The redhead smiled at her best friend. The blonde looked over at Shego, tensed, then relaxed.

"Sorry Shego, instinctive reaction." Shego offered an amused smile.

"None taken buff-….Ron." Ron's eyes widen.

"You said my name!" He exclaimed happily. Shego hid her smile and rolled her eyes. Ron was MUCH easier to deal with than Drakken. Much easier.  
"Where's H-"

"Right here Director." Issy grimaced as the petite Asian walked in. Jazzy looked Hana in the eyes, stood up and walked over to her.

"Hana Stoppable? It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand out to Hana. Hana's dark eyes followed Jazzy's hand, she made a face.

"Issy's new toy? Jessabelle? No…No…Jordan?" Hana offered a slightly…venomous smile.

"Her name is Jasmine." Issy stood in between the two, protecting the shorter girl. Issy stood up close and personal to Hanna, only a few centimeters between them.

"You will respect her in front of her mother and her sister…and me. If I catch you doing anything to her…"Issy's lip curled. "You'll be wishing the Stoppables didn't adopt you." Issy's voice dropped low, the threat hanging in the air. Hana, however, did not seem fazed.

"Whatever." She walked past the brunette into the living room. Issy looked at Betty with a "if she turns up dead do not say a fucking word" look.

"Come on Jazzy…let's head onto bed." Issy took Jazzy's hand and led her upstairs. The rest of the group just stared.

"Would you like us to switch you and Hana Ronald?" Betty asked. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"If she does get a beating…she'll deserve it." Shego snorted.

"If Issy doesn't give her one, I sure as hell would." She was elbowed by the redhead.

"Shego!" The blonde waved it off.

"No offense taken. " The two adults looked at each other and sighed.

"This is going to be a long night." Anne murmured. Betty agreed with a nod.

Issy walked into her room and sat on her bed, her face set at a scowl. Jazzy bit her lip to hide her smile and sat beside her.

"Issy, sweetheart, it's okay." Issy looked at Jazzy, a…sort of passion, burning in her eyes.

"I will not have her disrespect you in front of your mother, or Shego." Issy huffed and crossed her arms. Jazzy giggled and crawled onto Issy's lap, nuzzling against her,

"I promise." Issy sighed and hugged the smaller girl, kissing the top of her head.

"Go on, get some rest, I'll be joining you soon." Issy stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jazzy asked, tilting her head cutely.

"To settle something." Issy replied softly, "I'll be back in a minute." Issy walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her. The brunette walked down the stairs into the living room where Ron and Hana were staying.

"Hey Issy! What's cracking?" The blonde asked, a goofy grin on his face. Issy only chuckled.

"Not much man, you?" They fist bumped.

"Oh you know, trying to figure out why the hell Hana is so pissy…but you know." Issy gave him a small smile. She wished Ron wasn't the target for Hana anger.

"Dude, let me talk to her for a second, then maybe she'll be alright." Ron nodded, patting Issy's back.

"For what it's worth, Jazzy's cute." Ron offered the taller girl a grin. Issy giggled.

"Go getcha something to snack on Ron." The two smiled at each other before parting ways. Ron to the kitchen, Issy to the living room. She walked in, seeing Hana meditating on the couch.

"Hana, we need to talk." Issy sat on the coffee table in front of the ninja.

"Why?"

"You know damn well why." Hana opened her eyes at that statement, but said nothing.

"I am sorry that I left you alright? It didn't feel right being with you. Yeah, I liked you, a lot. But…it just felt like it always has, like with Kim and Ron, but believing other people when they say I cheated on you? That was low. Even for you Hana, and you shouldn't take your anger out on Jazzy, she had nothing to do with this." Issy never broke eye contact as she spoke.

"I miss the old Hana, who didn't look ready to poison me every time we locked eyes." Hana stiffened, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I just want this mission to be over with. Goodnight Isabella." Hana laid on the couch, her back facing Issy. Said girl ran her hand through her hair.

"G'night Hana…" She stood up and walked back upstairs.

"Do you think Issy will be okay?" Kim asked, looking at the green-skinned woman.

"I'm more concerned about Hana if she makes another crack like that." The ex-thief muttered, taking a sip of her coffee. Kim sighed. She and Shego were in the kitchen back at the Director-Go residence, Bets had retired to bed about 20 minutes ago. Kim bit her lip and shifted nervously.

"Got something on your mind Kimmie?" Shego asked, not looking up from her mug.

"Shego…about the "I love –"Shego raised a hand to stop her.

"You're going to say it was too early and that it slipped." Shego have a half smile as the redhead blushed.

"Yeah…" Kim said, looking down.

"Listen Pumpkin. I do know that I…" Shego hesitated, "I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me, for now, that's all we need. We don't need to give another advantage to Drakken." Kim smiled, taking Shego's hand.

"I agree, we'll…settle this after Drakken is in cust- Shego?" Kim looked at the woman. There was a certain look in her eyes…one Kim had never seen before.

"Shego…are you-"

"I'm fucking terrified Kim." A lone tear slid down Shego's cheek. "I'm terrified for you, for Issy…for Ja-"Shego choked, not able to speak her younger sister's name. Kim stood up and walked over to the, usually strong, woman and hugged her.

"All of us will be fine Shego. I promise. Nothing is going to happen. Not while we have each other." Kim placed a soft kiss on Shego's temple. Shego took a breath and recomposed herself.

"Tell anyone of that, and I will deny under oath, then, possibly kill you." Kim giggled. Shego was definitely fine now.

"I promise." Kim placed a swift kiss on Shego's lips.

"Bedtime?" Shego asked. Kim nodded enthusiastically.

"Bedtime." The two smiled at each other.

A few days went by, the rotation went on, but nothing happened. No attacks, no warnings. Betty sighed and ran her hair through her hair.

"What are you planning Drakken?" She asked herself. She fell into silence for a few moments, then her phone rang.

"Betty Director."

"Hey Bets we gotta call…is it safe to go?" She heard the redhead on the other line.

"Shego, Ron, and Hana go with you. I'll stay with Issy and Jazzy."

"Yes ma'am. Possible out." Betty hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, she was at the Possible residence. She tapped on the door.

"Issy! Let me in!" The door opened a second later.

"Hi Mom." Betty smiled.

"Hi sweetheart." Betty hugged her daughter and walked in the house.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Cosette." Kim spoke to the pilot.

"Don't mention it Kim, after all, you did save my little one from drownin' "Kim smiled and sat back on the cargo seats. Shego raised a brow.

"You really do, do everything." Kim giggled.

"Sometimes." They got a call about some disturbances in the mountains in Upper Canada.

"What do you think this is Kim?" Ron asked over the engine. Kim shrugged.

"Who knows?" Kim answered.

"Alright Team Possible, this is your jump!" Shego grinned widely and was the first one to jump out of the plane at two thousand feet. Kim next, then Hana, then Ron. They all landed somewhat near each other. Kim took off her helmet and took a look around, the ground was white with melting snow. The leaves were beginning to grow back on the trees. Kim strained her ears to listen to the sounds.

"Do you hear that?" Kim asked. Hana looked around the forest.

"No?" The ninja answered. Shego tensed.

"That's the point, there's no sound." Ron made a face.

"Can…we go home now?" Kim rolled her eyes at Ron's façade.

"No Ron, come on." The redhead sighed. The four treaded onto the mountain. They hiked for a few hours, scouring the mountain side.

"Guys, I think we've been played." Kim said. Shego nodded.

"I think so too, contact Wade." Before Kim could reach for her device, they heard a vicious roar. Ron froze.

"What…was that?" Hana looked up.

"Shego! Above you!" Shego looked up and jumped out of the way before a big…bunny landed on her.

"A fucking rabbit?" Shego growled. The beast turned around. Ron squealed like a little girl.

"Does…it have a dog for a head?" Hana asked. Kim's eyes widened.

"DNAmy." They heard a…slightly crazed giggle come from above them.

"That's right! Get'em Snuggles!" Kim facepalmed.

"Of all the-"The rabbit-dog pounced again, breaking off a good portion of the mountain side.

"We have to get to the bottom!" Hana yelled. She grabbed Ron and jumped.

"Kim!" Shego jumped to avoid the big rabbit's foot.

"I'm fine Shego, jump!" The two women jumped.

Issy was asleep in the recliner, Betty on the couch. Jazzy giggled and got her a glass of water. She sat down at the kitchen and contemplated their situation.

"I wonder if She-She is okay." She wonders aloud. There was a knock on the door. Jazzy tilted her head.

"Who could that be?" She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes grew wide and her face paled.

"Issy!" She screamed. The two brunettes jerked awake, looking outside to see Jazzy being dragged into a hover car.

"Jazzy!" the older brunette ran outside chasing after them. But by the time she reached them, the hover car was off the ground. She turned around and saw Issy running, the younger brunette jumped and latched onto the hover car. Jazzy screamed her name, she lost her grip and fell, the last thing Issy saw, was Jazzy reaching out to her.

Kim panted heavily at the bloody heap before her. That damn rabbitdog was a lot harder to kill than she thought. She saw Shego sitting by Ron and Hana, nursing their wounds. She looked up to see DNAmy grinning manically. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Shego!DNAmy works for Drakken! This was a distraction! We need to get back to Jazzy! NOW!" The other three jumped up.

"Call Wade!" Shego yelled

"Too late Shego!" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and her hands ignited the familiar green glow.

"DRAKKEN!" The blue man was grinning manically. He had Jazzy by the hair. She was crying.

"Shego!" Jazzy's cry pierced Shego's tough outer shell. Her lip quivered.

"Give her back Drakken! Or I will I will leave no trace that you ever existed!" Shego yelled, her signature plasma glowing brighter.

"If you want her back, come and get her." Drakken smiled maliciously, yanking Jazzy's hair. DNAmy hopped in the hover car, and in two minutes, they were gone. Shego stood there for a moment, then fell to her hands and knees. Her body trembled, then she let out the most blood curdling scream Kim had ever heard.


	13. March (part 2)

**A.N.-I only own Jazzy and Issy...and Drake. I'm SO sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm horrible at plots and fight scenes. Feel free to message me about some edits. Open to all ideas.(:**

**Chapter 9: March (part 2)**

**Jazzy's P.O.V.**

It was cold and dark where Drakken had kept me locked up. I was chained to the wall. I had barely any slack. My body racked with chills, I'm pretty sure I was running a fever. I had open wounds all over me…from Drakken and Amy's poking and prodding. I felt weak…I hadn't eaten since I had been taken…which was roughly a week ago…or two…I lost track. I looked up, the moonlight barely shining through…I wondered if Issy was okay. What about She-she? And Mom…The door opened, one of Drakken's men walked up to me.

"Here, drink up." I didn't speak, or move.

"It's water," he said gently. This guard was nicer to me than the rest. He lifted my head and poured the liquid down my dry throat. I drank greedily. He smiled and patted my head.

"Don't worry…Shego will find you, soon." He winked at me. I gave a small smile.

"H-How…?" My voice wavered. He leaned down and whispered.

"Drakken is bound to screw up soon."

"DRAKE!" He winced at the sound of his blue boss' voice

"Sorry, gotta go." In a flash, he was gone, and I lost consciousness.

**Normal P.O.V. Betty's Office**

"Betty, this wasn't-"

"Spare me Anne. She was in MY protection, if she had woken me up before opening the door-"The director slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit!" The Possible Matriarch only watched sympathetically looked at the brunette.

"Betty…we'll get her back, I swear." Betty never cried…not in front of people, but this time…she broke.

**Possible Residence**

Issy brutally destroyed another sandbag, knocking it off the chain, the bag bursting open.

_**Issy!**_

Issy screamed and relentless began attacking another sandbag. After knocking this one to the floor, she slid to the ground, on her knees. Visions of Jazzy's face haunted her, Jazzy screaming her name.

_**ISSY!**_ The taller girl cried out and slid onto the floor, crying.

"Issy…"The girl shot up, tears streaming down her face. The younger Stoppable had to use all her might to keep from crying. Issy looked so…helpless. Her knuckles were torn up from punching the sandbags with no gloves, her eyes had dark circles underneath of them.

"What the hell do you want?" Issy's voice was raw from screaming.

"I…" Hana was at a loss. She didn't know how to comfort her ex-lover, so she did what she knew would help. She walked over to Issy, dropped down on her knees, and gathered Issy in her arms, holding her close. The taller girl could've been heard a mile down the road. Hana could only silently cry with her.

**Go-Director Residence**

Shego was down in the basement, training with her plasma, throwing various kicks and punches.

_**Shego! **_

The plasma charged woman let out a small cry, landing a hit on a dummy with a picture of her old boss on the face.

"Shego?" The ex-thief turned around quickly, almost hitting Kim with a plasma bolt. Shego powered down.

"Sorry…" Kim walked up to Shego, putting a hand on the green-skinned woman's face.

"We'll get her back. Wade and G.J. are working as fast as possible." Kim said softly.

"It's been 2 weeks…we'll be lucky if she's…" Shego choked on her words, her hand flying to her mouth. Kim rubbed Shego's back soothingly.

"Kim…I don't want to lose her." Kim heard the sincere tone in Shego's voice.

"I know…I promise we'll get her back." The two stood in silence. The redhead holding the ex-con close to her.

**A couple days later at the Possible Residence…**

"Wade found her!" Hana yelled bursting into the living room where the others were sitting. Shego, Betty and Issy stood up quickly.

"Where!?" Issy practically yelled.

"He's in his lair in the middle of Russia! Wade even wrote down coordinates!" Hana grinned as Issy hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." The dark headed girl whispered. Shego grinned at Kim and hugged her. Betty and Ron smiled at each other.

"Alright troops, let's go get our Jazzy back." Betty smirked.

* * *

The GJ jet was only minutes from the destination in Russia. The group was antsy.

"Ron, Hana, and I will bust through and cause a distraction, Issy, Kim and Shego, you are to find Jazzy, Drakken will most like be surprised, with his henchmen and DNAmy's circus animals, this should cause enough cover for you three. Watch for traps. Your battle suits should be alright for you three." Betty moved her hand across the 3D map that was displayed in the bunker. Kim nodded, Wade modified her battle suit adding in a few features. Using the same design as Kim's, he also made on for Issy and Shego, Issy's black and purple, Shego's black and green.

"Director, the base has been sighted, arrival in 5 minutes." Will Du announced from the cockpit.

"Alright, be ready." Betty ordered. The group saluted.

* * *

Kim, Issy, and Shego had snuck into the based via the vents.

"Original Kim." Shego scoffed, poking at Kim's idea.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kim hissed. Issy rolled her eyes. Shego huffed and said nothing. Kim peered out the vents, straining to listen.

"We're clear." The three dropped down moving through the hallway like ninjas. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pulled up the blueprints for the building.

"The heat sensors indicate that there is someone hidden in this corridor." The redhead stated, pointing at the map. Issy nodded.

"Well, let's go." The three followed the map and they came across a henchman. Issy waited, then pounced and tackled him to the ground.

"Where is she?!" She yelled. The henchman gulped.

"S-She's right over here, I'll lead you to her." Kim and Shego looked at him suspiciously.

"That easy?" Shego asked. The henchman removed his mask, revealing a boy, maybe 18. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm the one who sent the signal out, Jazzy's in bad shape." Issy stood up and a snarl still on her lips, her arms still crossed.

"My name is Drake, She's over here." He walked to a door and unlocked it.

"Jazzy?" He looked inside, the girl was unconscious. The three girls ran into the small room.

"Here's the key to her shackles." Drake threw the keys to Shego.

"Thanks." Drake winked, put his mask back on and ran off. Issy unlocked Jazzy's shackles. The girl fell into Shego's arms.

"I've got you." She whispered. Kim shined a light on the younger girl. They all gasped. Jazzy had wounds on her face and her clothes were torn and tattered, she was barely breathing, she was shaking with a fever…but what they were looking at was the wolf like ears poking out on both sides of her head.

* * *

Betty and her team were in the main room raising hell. Drakken had sent his henchmen in, but they were quickly dealt with, now they were dealing with DNAmy's animals. Ron yelped as one of them almost swiped his head off.

"Rufus! Buddy!" The little pink mole rat scurried up his shoulder.

"Yikes!" He squeaked.

"Go get the machine! But no self-destruct." Rufus saluted and nodded running to the big machine behind Drakken. Betty dropkicked the big elephant…giraffe on the back of the neck. It went down no problem.

"Betty! We got her!" Shego yelled, Kim running behind her, Issy ran in after both of them with Jazzy in her arms.

"Booyah!" Ron jumped and ran over to the women.

"Kim Possible!?" The blue doctor cried out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Are you always surprised?" Kim said sarcastically. Drakken clenched his teeth.

"How did you find her?" DNAmy squeaked, hiding behind the blue oaf. Shego smirked.

"Lucky guess." She answered igniting her hand. Drakken gulped. Shego slowly walked over to them, both of her hands ignited.

"N-Now Shego, I'm sure we can talk about this." The two cowards slowly going backwards.

"Issy?" Shego turned around, her sister awake.

"Yeah…we're here Jazzy." Shego smiled in relief as the shorter girl looked at her. She saw Kim's eyes widen.

"Shego! Look out!" Before Shego could turn around, a gunshot rang out. Shego froze, the pain shooting through her like lightning. She looked over at Drakken, who was holding a glock 19. Shego went down, face first into the ground.

"SHEGO!" Jazzy yelled, tears streaming down her face. She watched as her sister slowly fell to the ground. She growled menacingly and slowly, her irises began to turn red, she stood up, regardless of her wounds rage driving her. Her new found wolf ears were perked up, her nails now claws, a white tail poked out of her torn up jeans.

"DRAKKEN!" Her voice made everyone freeze in terror. She roared and everyone watched in…shock and horror as Jazzy pounced on her two torturers.

"Kim! Hana! Help me grab her!" Betty yelled. Before Jazzy could literally rip DNAmy and Drakken apart, the three grabbed her and held her down. Jazzy was kicking and screaming, tears streaming out of her eyes. Issy ran over to them.

"Issy get back!" Kim yelled. Issy ignored her order and hugged the shorter girl.

"Jazzy…come back." She whispered. One swipe to the face was delivered, then the thrashing stopped, Jazzy slipped into unconscious again, leaving the rest of them wondering….what did Drakken do to Jazzy?

**Hehe.:3 Next time: The aftermath**


End file.
